El Dios Oscuro
by XLGDarkness
Summary: Traición, Odio, Desprecio y Maltrato, esta era la vida de Naruto, un niño, el cual no se lo merecía. DarkNaruto Naruto/Op NarutoxHarem


**Naruto ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece, todos los creditos  
A sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Konohagakure no Sato - 7 años después del ataque del kyubi**

Podemos observar un gran mar de sangre, piernas, brazos, pulmones corazones y un sin fin de cosas que harían vomitar a cualquiera, pero entre todo este rió de sangre y órganos podemos observar una figura pequeña, esta pequeña figura es un niño de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre y unos ojos azules como el mar pero sin ningún tipo de brillo en estos, vestía con una camisa blanca, unos shorts azules oscuros y unas sandalias ninjas de igual color, pero esto no se notaba ya que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, se preguntaran ¿Quien es este niño? o ¿Por qué esta cubierto de sangre? Pues la respuesta es sencilla, este niño no es nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki o Uzumaki por los momentos y ¿Por qué esta cubierto de sangre? Es sencillo de responder el esta cubierto de sangre ya que el provoco todo eso, no es como si fueras a hacer una masacre y salgas sin una gota de sangre.

Pero dejando eso de lado, podemos ver algo muy perturbador claro, según cada quien y pues lo que es mas perturbador que ver un mar de sangre con partes humanas y órganos es la sonrisa que tiene el pequeño niño de no mas d años, el pequeño Naruto tiene una sonrisa de... ¿Satisfacción? ¿Pero que?, de seguro esta sera la pregunta de todos y si quieren saber por que Naruto tiene esa sonrisa. Acompañame a leer esta triste historia.

 **Flasback no jutsu - 3 años atrás**

Podemos observar a un Naruto de 4 años llorando en una habitación lúgubre este pequeño Naruto estabs en estos momentos en el orfanato llorando ya que llevaba 2 días encerrado en su habitación, mas bien lo habían encerrado, el pequeño pelirrojo llevaba 2 días enteros sin probar bocado, pero eso era lo menos "doloroso" ya que siempre le pasaba eso, lo encerraban sin ningún motivo y lo dejaban hay por días pero lo que mas odiaba era que sin ninguna razón cuando se dignaban a darle algo de comida siempre venían otros niños y se la tiraban o le golpeaban sin ninguna razón según el Naruto de ese tiempo, ya que la razón es que las "trabajadoras" del orfanato le decían a los niños mas grandes que le golpearan y así los adoptarían mas rápido, pobres ingenuos, pero olvidándonos de eso podemos ver como la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se va abriendo lenta y peligrosamente para darle paso a una de las trabajadoras del orfanato que tenia una sonrisa siniestra ya que por fin el pequeño kyubi se iría de ese lugar y dejaría de molestar a los otros niños. Para resumir toda la charla entre el pequeño Naruto y la pu... Digo honorable trabajadora (si claro) esta lo hecho del orfanato, no habían pasado mas de 5 días y ya habían atetando contra la vida del pequeño niño dejándolo medio muerto.

Y pasaron unas pocas semanas antes de que el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi le diera un departamento, si lo que le dio se puede considerar departamento pero dejando el hogar de Naruto sigamos. Aunque el Hokage le aya dado un lugar donde vivir eso no significaba que los atentados contra su vida no siguieran, no, no, no, fue todo lo contrario ya que las palizas siguieron y siguieron. 1 año después con un Naruto ya de 5 años y después de salir medio vivo de una paliza conoció al Kyubi No Yoko, ese día el zorro gigante y el pequeño niño se volvieron lo mas parecido a ser amigos ya que ni Naruto ni Kyubi sabían muy bien lo que era eso. Unos pocos meses después Naruto conoció a una pelirroja que según el Naruto de ese tiempo fue su ángel guardián ya que antes de que las palizas empezaran la pelirroja lo salvaba antes de ser brutalmente golpeado y aunque el zorro le dijo que tuviera cuidado con esa mujer de nombre Kushina Uzumaki, ya que según el la bestia de nueve colas no tenia buenas intenciones aunque eso poco le importo a Naruto, ya que el creía que mientras mas tiempo pasara con la pelirroja, menos tiempo pasaría hablando con el zorro, aunque eso rápidamente lo desmintió diciéndole " _No me interesa si pasas tiempo o no conmigo, solo lo digo por que me parece raro que de un momento a otro ella te preste atención_ ". Y así siguieron las cosas por unos años mas, Naruto siendo golpeado, algunas veces salvado por su "Ángel" y otras simplemente se escapaba hasta la noche donde todo empezaría.

Podemos ver un Naruto ya de 7 años acompañado de su "Ángel" pelirrojo ya que hoy irían a comer y comprarles unas cuantas cosas a Naruto, pero lo que el no sabia era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kushina para ese día.

Kushina-sama, a donde iremos hoy? Ya estamos un poco lejos de la zona comercial no? O es que vamos a un lugar muy especial?- Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo con estrellitas en los ojos al pensar que irían a un lugar especial para hacer todo lo que dijo la pelirroja mayor.

Si, iremos a un lugar muy especial para ti Naru-chan- Respondió Kushina con una gran sonrisa a la pregunta del pequeño niño y al verlo saltar de alegría, esa sonrisa amable y cariñosa cambio a una terrorífica y escalofriante.

Después de un rato de caminata llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bosque, Naruto no entendía que estaban haciendo hay ya que supuestamente iban a comer y por lo visto no tenían ninguna canasta para un día de campo y si ese fuera el caso ya era bastante tarde por lo cual decidió pregunta que hacían ay.

Puedo saber porque estamos aqui Kushina-sa...- El niño no pudo terminar hablar ya que la pelirroja lo empujo y le dio una gran cachetada que se le marco en toda la mejilla del - por el momento - inocente Naruto.

Todavía no puedo creer como soporte estar 2 años contigo estúpido zorro- Dijo ella para al final terminar escupiéndole en toda la cara y Naruto al ver eso no sabia como reaccionar o que decir pero algo estaba claro, desde aquel día algo cambio dentro de Lotso a no perdón quiero decir Naruto :v. El pobre niño no sabia que estaba pasando hace poco tiempo ella se comportaba como si fuera su madre - que lo era aunque Naruto no le iba a preguntar eso, ya que el creía que ella se lo diría en algún momento - y debido a eso no puedo reaccionar a tiempo para ver como ella hacia una movimiento de manos afirmativo para que desde los arbustos, arboles y la misma tierra empezaran a salir personas.

Desde los diferentes lugares salieron personas con sonrisas torcidas y enfermas al ver a Naruto de esa forma tan vulnerable.

Ahora si vengaremos a nuestras familias pequeño demonio- Dijo un ninja cualquiera viendo a Naruto con tanto odio que hasta desbordaba en sus palabras.

Después de esto nos verán como héroes jejeje- Dijo un aldeano con la misma cantidad de odio dirigida hacia Naruto que no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento

" _Te lo dije Naruto esa mujer no tenia buenas intenciones"-_ Le hablo la espeluznante voz de el Kyūbi a Naruto que seguía sin reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

No te creo Kurami ella nunca me haría algo así después de todo ella es mi madre no?- Le respondió Naruto a el ya conocido como Kurami, o mejor dicho conocida.

Vamos muchachos empiecen con la diversión pero recuerden yo seré la que lo matare- Esta vez hablo la mujer pelirroja conocida como Kushina a los aldeanos y ninjas que estaban presentes, que pocos no eran.

Después de esas palabras empezaron con - para decirlo con pocas palabras - una masacre contra el niño pelirrojo. Los aldeanos con cuchillos, palos y todo lo que tengan a la mano le golpeaban sin piedad a Naruto. Los jutsus de los ninjas no dejaban de volar por todos lados hacia una sola dirección, Naruto. Mientras todo esto pasaba Kushina veía esto con gran satisfacción ya que según ella en su podría mente el demonio debía merecer esto y más ya que según ella el Kyūbi se había apoderado del cuerpo de su hijo. Mientrastanto con Naruto, el sentía los cuchillos y los kunais que le lanzaban al igual que los jutsus y el solo podía gritar y pedir que se detengan mientras un manto rojo lo curaba. Los ninjas y aldeanos al ver tal manto siguieron con su ataque solo esta vez todo era más rápido.

A ver, a ver es mi turno no se pueden quedar con toda la diversión ustedes solos- Con esas palabras los aldeanos y ninjas dejaron de atacar dejando a un Naruto mas vivo que muerto. Todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba maltrecho su brazo izquierdo estaba en un punto que no debería estar al igual que su pierna derecha, estaba en un punto que hasta se le veía el hueso. Kushina veía todo esto con una sonrisa que rápidamente se borro cuando el manto rojo se hizo presente, se acerco a Naruto con pasos peligrosamente lentos y cuando cuando estuvo al frente de lo que se puede decir cuerpo sus famosas cadenas salieron de su espalda.

Ahora si vas a morir demonio, con esto vengare la muerte de mi hijo- Y con esto dicho arremetió contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo que luchaba por mantenerse consiente. Empezó clavandole las cadenas en las manos y pies, a lo cual Naruto como respuesta solo pudo gritar. Acto seguido fue a las rodillas y hombros del pelirrojo que como respuesta - otra vez - solo pudo gritar mientras las lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos que poco a poco perdían brillo.

Los espectadores solo podían ver esto con enormes sonrisas al ver como la que organizo todo esto masacraba al pequeño demonio. En la oficina del Hokage este tenia un mal presentimiento ya que en todo el día no había visto ni a Naruto ni a Kushina. Sonrió al recordar el día que ella recogió a Naruto de la calle, aunque se le hacia muy sospechoso que de un día para otro cambie su idea sobre su hijo. Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en eso pues ella nunca le haria algo malo a su propio hijo verdad?, Que ingenuo.

Hoy ira a llover?- Se pregunto el viejo kage al ver el cielo pues estaba todo nublado como si fuera a llover o como si algo malo fuera a pas...

Sarutobi no puedo terminar su linea de pensamientos al ver aparecer un ANBU al frente suyo- Que sucede Uma? (Caballo)- Pregunto Hiruzen con una ceja alzada a ver uno de sus ANBU's aparecer derrepente.

Hokage-sama es...- El kage de edad avanzada abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataba- Que hacemos Hokage-sama?- Pregunto el ANBU con mascara de caballo a su líder, pues aunque odie al niño no podía hacer nada ya que estaba en servicio pero eso no lo detuvo de avisarle un poco, muy tarde de lo que estaba pasando.

Llama a un escuadro de ANBU's y diles que me sigan- Dijo Hiruzen al ANBU frente a el que solo asintió en señal de afirmación y desaparecer en un nube de humo- _Espérame Naruto ya voy por ti, solo resiste un poco más -_ Con ese pensamiento el viejo kage salio lo mas rápido que le daban sus viejas piernas al bosque donde le indico su ANBU para ayudar a su nieto adoptivo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque la pelirroja seguía clavandole sus cadenas a Naruto que solo podía gritar. Pero algo raro que noto la pelirroja es que no se estaba regenerando con ese manto rojo pero igual no le tomo importancia después de todo hoy iba a morir ese demonio y mejor que lo haga rápido ya que el ANBU que envió Sarutobi para el cuidado de Naruto hace rato que se había ido y no faltaría mucho para que dicho kage apareciera.

Kurami por favor ayúdame aun no quiero morir, por favor- Pidió Naruto mentalmente a su zorra interior para que lo regenerara.

 _Pero Naruto si lo hago sabes lo que puede pasar_ \- Le respondió el gran ser de chakra a su contenedor que sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si lo regeneraba mientras ella lo apuñala con sus cadenas, pero pareciera que su jinchuriki tenía otra idea en la cabeza.

No me importa si ella ve mis recuerdos solo quiero que me regeneres, que no quiero morir maldita sea!- Grito Naruto a su inquilina que solo bufo molesta, pues quien era el para darle órdenes. Y si se preguntan porque Naruto dijo eso fue por algo que le dijo Kurami y es lo siguiente: Naruto si en algún caso el tomatito te lastima ya sea con un simple cuchillo o con sus maltidas cadenas no te podre regenerar las heridas enseguida, ya que si lo hiciera ella podria ver tus recuerdos, ya que como fue mi anterior jinchuriki todavía le queda aunque sea solo una gota de mi chakra y si te regenero los dos chakra's se unirán y ella podrá ver tus recuerdos momentáneamente claro, todo depende de que tan grande sea la herida si es pequeña no sera más de un segundo pero si es grande y profunda puede durar hasta minutos y ver tu vida entera. Eso fue lo que le dijo Kurami a Naruto hace poco menos de un año y bueno él nunca se había tenido que preocupar por eso, ya que solo los aldeanos eran los que los golpeaban hasta este momento. Con eso explicado Kurami empezó a curar a Naruto y tal como lo habia pensado Kushina se quedó inmovil con su mirada perdida mientras veia los recuerdos de su hijo. Ella podía ver como Naruto era tratado en el orfanato, cuando lo echaron, cuando lo golpeaban los aldeanos las primeras semanas, como el Hokage le había dado su departamento y como conoció a el Kyubi. Hasta ese último recuerdo llego ya que inmediatamente hizo desaparecer sus cadenas y con una mirada de horror vio lo que le hizo a su hijo. Todo su pequeño cuerpo tenía heridas desde grandes hasta pequeñas, mortales y no, ella solo pudo mirar con lágrimas en los ojos lo que le hizo a su hijo y con toda la pena del mundo se fue corriendo de ay negando lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

Mientras que los aldeanos y ninjas no entendían lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro su líder estaba masacrando al demonio como Dios manda, después se quedó inmóvil unos 5 minutos y después se fue corriendo si razón aparente. Alzando los hombros veían como el Kyubi regeneraba su cuerpo lentamente y con el pensamiento de matarlo arremetieron contra él.

Mientras tanto con Sarutobi, él iba corriendo tan rápido como podía, a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Detrás de el venia un escuadrón ANBU entre los que más destacaba cierto ANBU con mascara de perro y cabello que desafiaba la gravedad.

Apresúrense no podemos tardarnos Naruto puede estar a punto de morir- Después de que Hiruzen dijera esas palabras aumento mágicamente la velocidad al igual que sus ANBU's. Todos ellos detras de sus máscaras llevaban caras de fastidio y odio, a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara al pequeño Kyubi, incluyendo al ANBU peliplata.

 _Lo harás?_ \- Resonó la voz de Kurami en la mente del pelirrojo

Claro que lo haré- Respondió Naruto a el zorro gigante en su interior. Desde ese momento el niño que solía hace bromas e inocente había muerto, para dar paso a una nueva persona con un solo motivo en mente.

 _Cobraras venganza de todos aquellos que te hicieron sufrir?_ \- Fue la pregunto con una voz un poco más femenina en la mente de Naruto en donde antes estaba un zorro en una alcantarilla empezaba a cambiar a un fondo completamente apocalíptico, mares de lava, volcanes en erupción, nubes grises, meteoritos cayendo por todos lados y entre todo este infierno se podía observar la figura de una mujer con nueves colas detrás de ella y orejas de zorro y una sonrisa por demás aterradora.

Si- Con esa simple respuesta todo se fue a la mierda.

Los aldeanos y ninjas que golpeaban a Naruto dejaron de hacerlo ya que en cierto punto había dejado de gritar y moverse y como buenos idiotas que son pensaron que ya lo habían matado. Ese fue su peor y ultimo error ya que segundos después pudieron escuchar un "si", nadie entendía a que se refería, tal vez ya se había vuelto loco, que imbéciles. Ya que poco después un gran instinto asesino que se sintió por todo Hi no Kuni y pudieron observar como el cuerpo de Naruto era completamente envuelto por un manto rojo para que detrás de él salgan unas cadenas de un espeluznante color negro y gris. Los que estaban ay no se podían mover debido al miedo ya que cuando Naruto empezó a emanar ese instinto asesino casi y se cagan en los pantalones, sin excepción y cuando vieron salir esas cadenas detrás de el poco les falto para desmayarse.

Ja ja ja- Una pequeña y malévola risa se oía desde dentro de ese manto rojo- JAJAJAJAJA- Ahora si confirmado literalmente se habían cagado en sus pantalones y quien no lo haría con esa risa que pareciera sacada del mismo infierno. Lo último que vieron los bastardos vieron fue una amplia y peligrosa sonrisa en la cara de Naruto antes de que todo pasara.

Naruto a una velocidad de vértigo se movió entre las personas cortándolas como si fueran mantequilla a los que se le ponían en medio, ni los ninjas que estaban hay lo pudieron ver, lo único que pudieron ver fue como unos aldeanos caían muertos, cortados a la mitad. Naruto moviéndose a la misma velocidad arremetió contra unos ninjas que habían bajado la guardia por completo, los aldeanos y ninjas que quedaban vieron con horror como Naruto corto a esos ninjas por la mitad en forma vertical así derramando sus entrañas, intestinos y todo lo que tuvieran dentro de sus cuerpos. Fueron largos e interminables minutos para los atacantes mientras veían como sus compañeros de masacre - por decirlo de alguna forma - caían lenta y dolorosamente y ellos solo podían esperar con miedo a que su hora llegara.

 **Flasback no jutsu kai.**

Y nos centramos donde nos quedamos, con un Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un mar de sangre.

Pfff no eran más que habladores- Dijo Naruto a la nada mirando los cuerpos o lo que quedaban de ellos con una voz decepcionada.

Que esperabas cachorro, no eran más que sucios insectos- Dijo una voz dentro de Naruto que lentamente se fue manifestando con una lengua de fuego al frente de este mismo. Lo que pudo ver Naruto fue a una mujer por demás bella y sexy con largo cabello de color rojos con ojos igualmente de ese color con la pupila rasgada, tenía un kimono rojo con bodes blancos que se ceñían muy bien dejando ver su figura de reloj de arena, unos pechos copa DD cintura breve caderas anchas, con un trasero carnoso y unas largas y exquisitas piernas de piel blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa en su bello rostro de labios rojos y carnosos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Naruto fue unas orejas encima de su cabeza y nueve esponjosas colas en su espalda y el rápidamente dedujo que era Kurami.

Por tus rasgos me he de imaginar que eres el zorro que esta dentro de mi no?- Pregunto el niño pelirrojo con una fría voz carente de emociones mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba delante de el.

Valla quien lo diría el cachorro no es un estúpido y por como me miras me imagino que quieres aparearte conmigo no?- Dijo la mujer de pupila rasgada con una sonrisa burlona que solo hizo que Naruto hiciera una pregunta dejando a la zorra con una cara en blanco.

Que es aparearce?- Pregunto Naruto con toda la inocencia del mundo, después de todo solo tiene 7 años por favor.

Dentro de muy pronto lo sabrás pero sera mejor que no vallamos de una vez dentro de unos minutos vendrá el Hokage y no quiero que me vea- Dijo la zorra con aburrimiento mientras veía a Naruto que solo asintió a sus palabras.

Y a donde iremos Kurami?- Pregunto Naruto a la zorra que puso una mano en su hombro.

A que conozcas a alguien muy especial Naruto-kun, alguien muy especia- Finalizo la zorra con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras desaparecían en una lengua de fuego.

Poco tiempo después se apareció el Hokage con sus ANBU's solo para ver los cuerpos muertos sin ninguna señal del niño. Sus ANBU's por otra parte al ver la escena le dieron unas ganas de vomitar que si no fueran por sus mascaras que llevaban hubieran devuelto la cena.

Perdóname Naruto no llegue a tiempo- Dijo Hiruzen cayendo de rodillas y llorando pues le había fallado a su sucesor y le había fallado su nieto adoptivo.

 **Fin...**

Ufff, esta es mi primera historia así que perdón si hay algo mal escrito o algún error ortográfico es que - como dije - soy nuevo y espero que esta historia llegue a sus expectativas, ya que me inspire en varias historias para crear esta y solo espero que les agrade.

 **¡ALCLARICONES!**

Como puse en la porta o descripción o como sea que se llame aquí abra incesto, también sera un harem (si, si se que es muuuuuy repetitivo, pero me gustan las historias así y como esto es libre nadie te obliga a que lees una historia que no te agrade), los Bijūs serán fem como se lo imaginan, también habrá yaoi algo leve, soy hombre y no se como escribir lemon yaoi :v y si como imaginan Naruto le dará a los bandos, pero tranquilos como máximo serán 3 hombres que ya tengo pensado quienes serán. Algo que para mi esto es algo original (claro, según yo :'v).

En fin esto era todo lo que les tenia que decir espero que les guste la historia, repito, no estoy obligando a nadie a que lea la historia así que si hay algo que no te gusta no la leas. Sin mas que decir me despido adiós :3


End file.
